


Посмотри сквозь меня

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daily Routine, M/M, School, Teen Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Двенадцать лет – возраст, когда ты начинаешь искать ответы на многие важные вопросы и пытаешься понять, что такое первая любовь





	Посмотри сквозь меня

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон, начало первого учебного года в Тейко, автор не очень умеет в психологию подростков

Двенадцать лет – возраст, когда ты начинаешь искать ответы на многие важные вопросы и пытаешься понять, что такое первая любовь. В школе дурацкие дневники с картинками сменяются настоящими, с ровными и пустыми строчками, а потяжелевшая сумка неприятно давит на плечо.

Кисе нервно дергал ворот рубашки, от которого неприятно пахло кондиционером для белья. Неестественный, фальшивый запах. Кисе невнимательно кивал однокласснику, Кавагучи, который жаловался на неудачное утро, и огляделся.

В журнале посещений напротив его фамилии только что появился жирный плюс – учительница скрупулезно обводит линии по два или три раза, отчего перекличка всегда затягивалась. Казалось, кто-то тщательно разжевал жвачку времени и медленно растягивал ее, добавляя в минуты множество лишних секунд.

Кисе было скучно. Он ненавидел рутинные линейки перед началом уроков – монотонные перешептывания одноклассников немногим лучше чопорных монологов учителей. Когда Кавагучи принялся жаловаться на забытое бенто, Кисе что-то невнятно пробормотал и, пригнувшись, стал протискиваться меж сверстников.

Пока его не остановила чья-то властная рука.

– Ты должен оставаться на линейке до конца.

Кисе не сразу узнал мальчика из параллельного класса – всегда собранного, спокойного, с полыхавшими на солнце волосами. Сложно запомнить того, кто не стремился к известности.

Сердце екнуло без предупреждения, срываясь вниз. Чужая, словно замершая во времени, красота казалась заколдованной, погруженной в летаргический сон. Мальчик казался неестественно спокойным, словно он вернулся из будущего, которое одарило его ответами на главный вопрос жизни. Завороженный чужим спокойствием, Кисе послушно замер, чувствуя, как – совершенно по-дурацки – захотелось потеряться в вишневых глазах. Подрагивавшие руки сами просились зарыться в растрепанные волосы.

– Как тебя зовут? – ошарашенно прошептал Кисе.

Небо отчего-то стало пронзительно голубым, выдавливающим из Кисе лишний воздух, и ему захотелось с разбегу взобраться на проплывавшие мимо облака.

Его останавливала только невысокая фигура впереди, внимательно вслушивавшаяся в монотонный голос учителя.

***

 

В двенадцать лет ты – впечатлительный ребенок, который продолжает полыхать фантазией. Вот только вместо сказочных героев – реальные люди. Ты выбираешь их точно сладости в магазине, присматриваясь лишь к ярким оберткам. В друзья подбираешь тех, на чьем фоне ты бы смотрелся более выигрышно.

Кисе упустил момент, когда стал заглядываться на мальчика из параллели. Тот всегда держался особняком и редко покидал на переменах класс. Изредка Кисе с любопытством заглядывал в открытую дверь, проверяя, на месте ли объект его симпатий. Тот, словно желая успокоить Кисе, всегда находился на месте. Первая парта у окна, в правой руке – раскрытая книга, на левую опирается голова.

Раз за разом убеждаясь, что объект воздыханий на месте, Кисе вновь окунался в привычную болтовню с одноклассниками – до следующей перемены. Кисе чувствовал себя шпионом из крутых взрослых фильмов и порой представлял, под какими партами можно незаметно прокрасться к нему.

В такие минуты Кисе глупо улыбался, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заверещать вместе со стайкой особо впечатлительных школьниц. Он мечтательно покусывал край телефона и слушал, как Кавагучи сжег завтрак – в очередной раз.

Следить за объектом своих симпатий Кисе безумно нравилось. Мальчик так легко и естественно вписывался в наивно-светлые мечты Кисе, что, казалось, он всегда был их частью, прячась за лепестками сакуры и звоном колокольчиков. Тем самым прозрачно-льдистым осколком, который он прятал даже от сестер.

Спустя несколько дней Кисе заметил его у стенда с объявлениями. Бубнеж Кавагучи сбивал с мыслей, а когда к ним подбежала одна из влюбленных в Кисе девочек, сам Кисе едва удержался от кривой усмешки. Собственная популярность впервые сыграла против него, сковывая условными цепями.

Мальчик из параллельного класса успел уйти, не забрав с собой ни единой листовки со стенда. Кисе остро ощутил разочарование, слезами скользнувшее по лицу. Он с силой сжал кулаки и рванул обратно, к знакомому классу.

– У тебя что-то случилось?

Знакомое лицо возникло перед ним внезапно, из хаоса разноцветных пятен, и Кисе, напуганный собственной смелостью, отпрянул. Слишком быстро, слишком близко, слишком стучит сердце.

– Нет, я… – Кисе огляделся, торопливо стирая с щек слезы. – Я хотел одолжить губку для доски.

Пришлось хватать совершенно ненужную губку и заталкивать в карман, не заботясь, что она может испачкать брюки. Краем глаза Кисе косился на книгу в руках мальчика, но несколько выхваченных с разных строк иероглифов складывались в бессмысленные предложения.

– Ты в порядке? – вежливо поинтересовался тот.

Про такой тон сам Кисе говорил – «вежлив до презрительности», и услышать его по отношению к себе оказалось обидно. Особенно для двенадцатилетнего подростка.

– Да… Теперь точно да.

Кисе вымученно улыбнулся и махнул рукой – неловко, чувствуя собственную ненужность. В голову пришла странная ассоциация. Тихий мальчик из параллели, в контрасте с собственной внешностью, выглядел сочным фруктом, выросшим под заботливым солнцем, но покрывшимся со временем воском, точно спрятавшаяся в коконе личинка.

Протирая доску одолженной губкой, Кисе принял решение не возвращать ее. Ему-то точно не нужен надуманный предлог для знакомства.

***

 

В двенадцать лет ты еще цепляешься за яркие картинки и ловишь восхищенным взглядом все, что выделяется среди сдержанной цветовой гаммы Тейко. Тебе не интересны многие школьные предметы, ведь гораздо важнее красть поцелуи восхищенных ровесниц. Тебя окружают такие же поверхностные и недалекие друзья, и рано или поздно ты сбегаешь – хотя бы на несколько минут.

Именно так они оказались за одним столом во время обеда. На стороне Кисе – пятьдесят минут обеденного перерыва, обольстительная улыбка и тщательно проработанные елейные нотки в голосе. Мальчику из параллели хватило двенадцати слов, чтобы поделить все это на ноль.

– Меня зовут Акаши Сейджуро. Извини, Кисе, но сейчас я не лучший собеседник.

Акаши действительно смотрел сквозь него, и Кисе чуть ли физически ощутил, как зарябили, размываясь, контуры тела. В попытке ухватиться за реальность он сжал палочки до побелевших костяшек, ощущая, как внутри начала просыпаться обида.

Слова Акаши задели за живое, заставляя впервые в жизни задумываться, как правильно построить разговор. Темы, ранее привычно срывавшиеся с языка, испуганно забились вглубь сознания, оставляя рассеянную пустоту. Взгляд зацепился за чашку Акаши, и вопрос сорвался с языка сам:

– Почему ты взял один рис? Это же невкусно!

– Не знаю. – Акаши равнодушно пожал плечами. – Я не задумываюсь над вкусом еды.

Натто, сердцевина рисового цветка в обеде Кисе, было в меру густым и тягучим. Направляемое палочками, оно послушно скользнуло в чужую чашку.

– Зачем это? – непонимающе спросил Акаши.

– Натто. Ты разве никогда не пробовал? – Кисе удивленно приподнял бровь. Простейшая увертка, помогающая тянуть окрасившееся вишней время.

– Я не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься есть свою еду. Помимо прочего, – Акаши неуверенно поковырял палочками бобы, – это негигиенично.

– Во-первых, это нетронутая еда, – с демонстративным оскорблением ответил Кисе, – а во-вторых, рис с натто вкуснее. Так что приятного аппетита!

Акаши смотрел внимательно, практически не моргая. В контрасте с сияющим от собственной щедрости Кисе он казался пришельцем с другой планеты – до тех пор, пока его губы не дрогнули.

Кисе готов был поклясться, что лед наконец-то треснул, и Акаши улыбнется ему – мягко, несмело приподнимая уголки губ. Вглядываясь в их изгиб, в волнении задерживая дыхание, Кисе невольно начал наклоняться к нему …

– Кисе-е-е, вот ты где!

Знакомый голос раздался неприятно близко, и спустя секунду за столом сидело уже трое. Кавагучи казался раздражающим, точно помехи во время телеэфира, и его суетливые жесты – серые полосы на цветном экране.

– Короче, слушай, я тут поговорил с Мико-чан, и она просто прелесть! Ты ей типа нравишься, и под предлогом дружбы с тобой я к ней и подкатывал. Уж извини, но я ей сказал, что из нас двоих умный я, и она вроде бы поверила. Мы завтра собираемся как раз в кино!..

Он говорил за троих, и с каждым его словом Акаши отступал в восковой мир, заставляя Кисе краснеть за двоих. Акаши нехотя поковырялся в рисе и бобах, отодвинул чашку и, коротко кивнув, ушел.

У Кисе по-прежнему оставались в арсенале ласковая улыбка, елейные интонации и теперь уже ненужных сорок минут. Вот только до невероятного скучно улыбаться тем, кто последует за тобой по первому зову.

Позднее болтливый Кавагучи рассказал, что Акаши увлекается шоги и успел обыграть нескольких старшеклассников. Кисе несмело заглянул в игровой клуб на следующий день, но Акаши встретил его холодной вежливостью и предложением сыграть.

Кисе проиграл ему за несколько ходов и, даже спустя три партии, между ними ничего не изменилось. Акаши также победоносно вел свои фигуры к победе и держал оборону собственного личного пространства. Брешь, пробитая спонтанной заботой Кисе, была тщательно заделана.

***

 

В двенадцать лет ты не умеешь по-настоящему ждать. Желания должны исполняться мгновенно и оставлять после себя сладостное послевкусие. Ты чувствуешь себя невероятно взрослым и считаешь, что вполне достоин быть первым во всем. Ты переживаешь, когда не можешь получить желаемое, и спешишь к киоску с мороженым.

Сладости пока еще панацея.

Кисе неторопливо разорвал обертку любимого мороженого и радостно лизнул его. Настроение менялось стремительно, от устало-сонного к возбужденно-радостному, точно позади остались не строгие стены Тейко, а охраняемая колония. Поглядывая на уроках в окно, Кисе действительно ощущал себя заключенным.

Неосознанно пытаясь нарисовать в тетради знакомый силуэт, он часто представлял будущую встречу с Акаши и всегда держал рядом с собой свободное место во время обеда. Нарочито медленно шагал мимо чужого класса и даже подружился с приятелем Кавагучи из параллели, чтобы раз за разом узнавать об Акаши ничего.

Молчаливый. Опрятный и застегнутый на все пуговицы. Староста класса. Самый умный и первый во всем. Так много и безумно мало – для Кисе.

Ознакомившись с рейтингами лучших учеников, Кисе долго посматривал на Акаши с изумлением и жадно ловил случайные ответные взгляды. Они отзывались огненными вспышками по телу, путали мысли и буквально ввинчивали в сознание Кисе единственную, простую до боли, мысль: «Посмотри… еще раз!»

Кисе торопливо догнал Акаши и уже протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но не решился. Повеяло колючим холодом, и незримой изморозью кольнуло пальцы.

– Что-то случилось, Кисе?

– Да я… – Кисе смущенно почесал затылок и покосился на мороженое. – Хочешь, я тебе куплю такую же штуку, и мы пройдемся?

– Нет, спасибо. От сладостей развивается кариес, а так же другие зубные болезни.

Кисе замер, непонимающе склонив голову на бок. Слова Акаши неприятно напомнили наставления матери, просившей не злоупотреблять мороженым, и выдержку из надоевшего учебника по биологии. Они казались пустыми и пытались развеять карминные чары Акаши.

Кисе упрямо мотнул головой – ведь он так близко! – и несмело, точно неуверенный в ответе ученик, предложил:

– Но… может, пройдемся просто так?

– Сегодня никак не могу. Через полчаса я должен быть у репетитора.

Кисе почувствовал надежду, робкой феей скользнувшей на плечо. Ладонь обожгла ледяная капля от подтаявшего эскимо, точно подталкивая к следующему шагу:

– А если завтра?

– Я каждый день занимаюсь с репетиторами.

– Но ты же и так умный!

– Спасибо. Однако это поможет мне больше, чем бесцельное поедание сладостей.

Обида обвила сердце Кисе рваными стежками, и он, опутанный ею, задыхался от накатывавших эмоций. Они обманчиво закружили его, льстиво подсказывая нехорошие слова и своими неверными тенями искажая летаргическую красоту Акаши.

– Ну почему, почему, почему ты не хочешь со мной дружить?! – капризно протянул Кисе. – Я что, недостаточно умный для тебя?

Кисе сердито топнул ногой и бросил мороженое на асфальт, чтобы торопливо рвануть вперед, расталкивая прохожих и цепляясь руками за собственные брюки. Кисе до слез хотелось сделать больно Акаши – в собственных мечтах. Отпустить его руку, позволяя тонуть в густом тумане, или же отобрать меч перед сражением с драконом.

Кисе не хотел думать и на повороте он обернулся в смутной надежде – ведь его всегда догоняли и успокаивали! – растерянно оглядывая тех же прохожих, кого расталкивал секундами ранее. Вдоль тротуара медленно, подбираясь к светофору, скользнула черная дорогая машина. Позади предупреждающе сигналили велосипедисты, и Кисе машинально отступил к фонарю. Его обдало ветерком, едва уловимым запахом пота и шипением шин.

– Почему ты не хочешь смотреть на меня?.. – прошептал Кисе, вытирая глаза.

Не находя для Акаши оправданий, он бессильно захныкал, ощущая себя сказочным мальчиком, сбившимся со сладкой тропинки и растеряно сжимавшим в руке леденцовую палочку. Его светлая мечта оказалась недолговечной, разбившейся о лед непонимания, так и не выбравшись из воскового сна.

***

 

В двенадцать – ты жестокий и равнодушный к чужим проблемам ребенок, который с легкостью забывает о людях. Особенно если ты красавчик и получаешь первый контракт в модельном агентстве. Каждый день приносит интересных и красивых людей, и ты не замечаешь, как становишься старше на год, потом – еще на один.

Теперь тебе четырнадцать. Сумка больше не оттягивает плечо, а в дневнике – привычные столбцы домашних заданий. На рутинных линейках ты отвечаешь на сообщения поклонниц и тебе уже нет дела до знакомой макушки в первом ряду.

С приходом Кисе в баскетбольный клуб ничего не изменилось. Красота Акаши, ранее восхищавшая, не могла конкурировать с изяществом и очарованием моделей из агентства. Акаши перестал казаться восковой куклой, двигавшейся силой воли. И от этого развеялось былое очарование, позволяя Кисе утонуть в другом человеке.

Первые тренировки было неловко ловить заинтересованные взгляды Акаши и слушать доброжелательные рекомендации. Акаши стал более реальным и теплым, и от его присутствия Кисе становилось спокойнее.

Кавагучи говорил, что такие как Акаши – эмоциональные сухари, они беспомощно крошатся в урагане чувств. Тогда Кисе было действительно проще соглашаться с ним, и поглаженная заботливым злословием обида отступала, сейчас – все изменилось. Он даже улыбался, поглядывая на Акаши украдкой, – как два года назад.

Уже не тошнило от запаха кондиционера для белья, губки не прятались стыдливо в карманы брюк и не хотелось ни с кем делить обед. Кисе неумолимо взрослел, с легким удивлением оглядываясь в прошлое, наполненное очарованием первой влюбленности – нереально-нелепой, легшей подточенным кирпичом на жизненном пути.

Воспоминания накатили в день, когда Акаши отказался обедать с командой. Кисе проводил его напряженную фигуру беспокойным взглядом и зацокал языком.

– Акаши-ччи какой-то странный сегодня.

– У него есть причины быть таким, Кисе-кун. Пожалуйста, отодвинься от меня.

Ощутив требовательный толчок в бок, Кисе скорчил недовольную рожицу, но послушно отсел левее. Он по-прежнему не любил держать дистанцию с людьми, которым симпатизировал. И, желая заинтересовать Куроко, Кисе шутливо поведал о детской влюбленности в капитана, которая нет-нет, но напоминала о себе, стоило Акаши улыбнуться.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Куроко посмотрел на Кисе с осуждением, заставляя сгорбиться и стыдливо потыкать палочками стол.

– Что я сделал, Куроко-ччи? – обиженно протянул Кисе.

– Надеюсь, что ничего, Кисе-кун. Два года назад у Акаши-куна умерла мать. – Куроко отвел взгляд, всматриваясь в свой обед, к которому он, Кисе знал это, даже не притронется. – Сегодня годовщина с того дня.

Кисе кольнула эгоистичная обида, что Акаши ни разу не намекнул ему на личную трагедию, а после – окатила волна жалости, и резко захотелось обнять Акаши.

Будучи любимчиком матери и сестер, Кисе не мог представить жизни без них. Ласковые вечерние поцелуи и колыбельные, объятья, в которых можно прятаться от проблем, пахнущие корицей булочки-похвалы за успехи.

Мама, самая близкая и родная, без которой опустеет дом, – смог бы он научиться жить без нее? Даже представляя подобное, Кисе чувствовал опустошение.

Он – идиот.

В двенадцать было несложно обидеться на равнодушие Акаши, даже не догадываясь о причинах. Флер вишнево-восковой сказки окончательно развеялся, возвращая Кисе в реальность, где не каждому суждено дойти до заветного «и жили они долго и счастливо».

Вновь караулить Акаши у класса, как два года назад, было сложнее – окруженный поклонницами Кисе боялся не заметить его и нервно крутил в руках телефон, пока на губах играла ослепительная улыбка.

Он прокручивал в голове множество слов, пытаясь собрать их в единое, наполненное искренним сожалением, предложение. Но даже простейшее «Я сожалею» разлеталась снежинками по коридору.

Заметив возвращавшегося Акаши – ни единой лишней эмоции на лице, – Кисе не рванул бездумно к нему. Он не имел четкого представления, чего ждет от Акаши и нужно ли это на самом деле. Детский каприз непонимающе бился в сознании, так и не оформившись в ясную просьбу.

– Не опаздывай на занятия, Кисе, – произнес Акаши, притормозив рядом. Одно его присутствие, точно ультразвуковая волна, заставило поклонниц Кисе отступить. Глупенькие и робкие, они могли не бояться только ласковой улыбки кумира с обложки.

– Это же математика, Акаши-ччи. – Кисе демонстративно зевнул. – Мы уже научились основам счета, даже более! И я не понимаю, зачем еще нужны интегралы и логарифмы.

Акаши едва заметно усмехнулся. Спустя два года он продолжал возглавлять списки лучших учеников, и слова Кисе для него – детский неуверенный лепет. Кисе острой иглой кольнуло осознание, что Акаши давно вырос, пробежав, со скрытой горькой усмешкой, через подростковый возраст за пару лет.

Он не нуждался в нелепых извинениях Кисе, беспечной болтовне или совместных походах по магазинам – Акаши незримо требовал большего, подобно алхимику, ищущему путь к бессмертию.

– Я расскажу после уроков, в каких областях применяется математический анализ.

Акаши не предлагал, а ставил перед фактом. В четырнадцать лет Кисе оказался достаточно умен, чтобы не вкладывать в слова Акаши подтекст, которого изначально не было.

– Только посмей, Акаши-ччи! – Кисе мастерски изобразил ужас, хватаясь за щеки. – И тебе придется слушать, как правильно накладывают макияж моделям, чтобы он не потек.

– За пререкания с капитаном полагается пять дополнительных кругов по стадиону, – насмешливо покачал головой Акаши и, кивнув надувшемуся Кисе, поспешил навстречу логарифмам. Или что сегодня должно быть на уроке?

Кисе не запоминал такие мелочи. Он лениво потянулся, под требовательную трель звонка, и поплелся в класс, чувствуя, как внутри расцветала умиротворенность. Детская загадка милостиво подсказала ответ, и тот послушным светлячком лег Кисе в ладонь.

Более чем достаточно – признать, что ты еще не готов догонять свою первую влюбленность. Детские мечты – они всегда незрелые, наполненные излишним романтизмом и отрицанием реальности. Можно бесконечно убегать в них, растворяясь в обманчивой теплоте и блаженстве, но однажды все грезы разлетятся огненно-красными листьями.

Двенадцать ли, четырнадцать – ты хочешь жить ярко и интересно, не сковывая себя бесконечными правилами и ограничениями. Перед тобой еще множество не пройденных дорог – красного, синего, желтого кирпича – и ты можешь перебегать с одной на другую, пока не устанут ноги.


End file.
